Free flowing fat compositions are commercially available. In some of these commercially available compositions 10-20 wt % of a natural fish oil is present. In order to make these compositions free flowing a support material, such as a starch or a sugar must be present as well and even then these compositions could not contain more than 25 wt % of the fish oil(s). Therefore, these compositions had a limited use, as they do provide on the one hand the advantages of being free flowing, they also had the disadvantage that only a limited amount of fish oil could be added by using them in e.g. food products. Therefore, there existed a great demand for free flowing fat compositions with which also higher dosages of polyunsaturated triglycerides, such as fish oil or conjugated linoleic acids (=CLA's) could be added upon its use.